The Bootleg Baby Hazel Game
Made By Bomber762. The Beginning I was on the Friv Games front page, and something caught my eye, it was a game, the icon was a image of a skeleton, I clicked the icon, and the game appeared, the game was in full-screen mode, it was made on Shockwave instead of Flash Player, it was a blood red background with the words PLAY in it, I clicked on PLAY, then the game turned into a game made in Unity, after the game loaded, it cut to a black background with text saying BABY HAZEL WORLD TAKEOVER in New Times Roman, then the play button appeared, I clicked on the play button, then it faded to black, then it faded to the game. The Game The first level was just a tutorial and such, and I was playing as Hazel animated in CGI, and graffiti appeared on some sort of wall, it said: PRESS W A S D KEYS TO MOVE, PRESS SPACE TO JUMP, PRESS LEFT MOUSE BUTTON TO STAB, suddenly, a NPC appeared in front of me, the NPC was just a dead man, and I stabbed him, then the NPC faded to red then nothing. Then the next level appeared, it was called: NEIGHBORHOOD, then I started at the outside of the abandoned house that resembled the abandoned house from Pixel's Neighborhood, and I moved my character, then I found a cake from the game Sara's Red Velvet Cake, with blood covering the cake, and the cake had a face and was talking to me, the cake said: IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO HERE, TAKE THIS!, and I pressed the left mouse button, my knife was gone and I received a machete, the machete was just a weapon, and I walked to a hot car with a poor puppy inside of it, and a corpse of some toddler under the car, and I used the machete to break the car window to save the puppy, and my phone ringed and mistakenly killed the the puppy, and I picked up my phone, it was my family, they said they are going to a trip to Japan for 1 week, and I continued the game, the puppy's corpse was just... decaying, and I went to a dark tunnel, and I heard moaning in here, and another level came in, which was the tunnel, and then I found Peppa from the Peppa Pig lost episode, which her dress was dark grey, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was sad, and it took me 150 stabs to defeat the boss, and after the final stab, she exploded, blood, gore, bones, organs, and bacon flied out of my screen then faded to nothing. Then I was taken to another level called: KILL MOMMY, I was in a lair with a incinerator in there, and a cage was descending with a dark shadow which was Hazel's mom, and I pressed some sort of red button with my machete, then the cage reached the incinerator, and I heard screaming, and Hazel's mom turned into coal, then I vomited so hard because I have a very weak stomach. Another level came up, which was hell, it was a black background with red building in there, and there was ground, and there's a enemy which was a grey circle with horns and feet, and it was angry, and I stabbed the enemy and turned into blood, and I entered a hotel, and there was Satan from South Park, and he was looking angry at me, and rock and roll music was playing when the boss started, and he was chasing me, it took me 12000 stabs to defeat him, and a list of cheat codes appeared, and I choosed AUTOKILL, then Satan screamed like a little girl, then faded to black, and I had won the battle against Satan. More to come! Category:Creepypastas Still in the works